


Innocence

by BunniLovar



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Firkle doesn't talk much, Fluff as fuck, M/M, Oneshot, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniLovar/pseuds/BunniLovar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The innocent love between a prirate and a viking during the war of the living and the dead. The story though, focus on the journey to achieve said love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a good fic :v
> 
> Please don't kill me for the roles I put the characters that didn't have roles in the game. Just please don't, I'm fragile :)))
> 
> Also I write it for fun so excuse me that I kind of put the subject of gore violence, fighting, deaths aside and focus on the minor character's affection. Plus I'm terrible at writing dramatic scences so it wouldn't work anyway. 
> 
> Warning: pretty cheesy.

My name is Ike. It would be an understatement to call me a 'great captain'. Haha! But enough of that. For every story, there is a beginning and an end, and a sub romance plot. So let me tell you mine.

I was about 7 when I decided land was not the place I belonged to and do what every brilliant mind would do. Run away from home. I found myself stealing a boat around the same time and started exploring the wonders of the seven seas. But of course that plan back fired and my brother dragged me back to where we live.

But fear not fellow readers! My journey didn't start there!

By the time I reached the age of 15, I finally got my own ship and recruited my own crew and actually started to go around, exploring new lands and fight sea monsters. Some years later, the so called Stick of Truth appeared. I don't know where it came from or why it decided to appear then but its appearance changes the life of both humans and elves, a lot. At first it held no relevance to us since why would anyone want that much pressure on their shoulders? We already got a kingdom to rule and for me, a crew to lead.

But a certain someone by the name of _Cartman_ decided to be a dick and try to rule the world with its power. Well it still holds no relevance to me since having that much power is really stressful but to stop the maniac, my brother basically started a war with him. Yea, it was a huge mess. But of course I wasn't a part of any of it.

But once things gone bad, you gotta join the battle.

After a huge controversy about the elves stealing the stick at midnight while the humans are lying to keep it, they found out none of them have it and some other guy was setting them up to fight against one another. So basically the plot of Civil War. Anyway, Clyde, I think was his name, managed to use the Stick to summon the dark forces. When the wizard king was asked why this human has so much hatred towards the world, he simply said it was because he, the wizard king, tried banishing the guy from space and time but failed and the guy was not happy about it.

Eventually, the elves and humans joined forces with each other and some others to fight off the Dark Lord. And this is where I found my first love. If you thought they are one of the elf people or the pirates then you really should try reading stories summary more. And if you're here to hear my side of the story during the war then you probably won't see much. Alright, let's get to it.

It started around autumn.

I was travelling around said sea when I received a call from my non blood related brother, the king of the elves, Kyle, telling me to get back on land to help him. Why can he call me you ask? Well it was some magic shit implanted in the device, honestly I don't know.

Lucky for him I was closer than he thought and so my crew and I headed straight for the elf's base dock. We could have gone to the human's dock but let be honest here, despite being closer to us than the elf's, no one would park their ships on a dusty, disrepair dock. Look like someone was too busy being a dick that he couldn't actually do anything else.

As I greeted my brother and the others, he introduced a new person who seem to be fairly important and powerful, Sir Douchebag. Weird name, I know. "Sir Douchebag, this is Ike, my brother, he'll show you around for now. I gotta meet up with the wizard for a bit" - he said to the guy before turning towards me. "I gotta talk to Cartman about the strategy. It would probably be me talking almost completely to myself but I gotta act the part. Douchebag was on his side so just show him around for now. Also he helped us recruited the valkyries and the, er, vikings so try to respect him and what not. Okay? Okay. Good boy" - Kyle said before ruffing my hair as if I was a child and head towards the tent where the leaders discuss strategy and all those things.

So, being a respectful brother, I did what he asked me to. "So, Douchebag is it? Do you come from around here?", no answer. "Is Douchebag your real name or is it just a nickname?", nothing. This Douchebag guy literally doesn't open his mouth for the whole time I was showing him around. But I guess I appreciate the silent.

While I was showing him the weapon tent, the soldiers, my pirate crew, and so on, a group of tall and full of muscle people walked by. "Hey you, where is the food around this place? Are you elves planning to starve us before the battle?" - the grumpy looking male upfront said as he stare at me with what I could just assume to be pure hatred. Basing on how they look and how they dress, they apparently are vikings. From what I've learn, they definitely do not like me or anyone around this place. I learned it the hard way.

"N-no! We'd never do such a thing..! Um... the food area is over there to the right..! Enjoy your meal!" - I answered, stuttered too for whatever reason. Be honest, if you have to face someone who is three times your size, height wise, and ten times your size, muscle wise, you would be mortified as well.

When I was about to continue the tour, I can't help but notice a small figure walking among those people. He was extremely smaller than the rest, one of his eye is barely visible through the hair popping out of his hat which was so oversize compared to his head that it look as if it could fell out of his head at any second. The cape he hung around his neck was the only colored object he had on him, the rest were all covered in black.

At that moment, it was like as if I had lost my track of time. I can't help staring at him as he walk with his hands in his pockets. I watched as the wind blew his bangs just so slightly up and down, showing the rest of his face, along with the green cape flowing ever so slightly off his back. My face got warmer as he seem to turn and look at me or my general direction. My heart was beating so fast and loud I could hear it clearly, despite the loud surroundings. I stare at his back as he continue to walk away, if I didn't help myself, I might have even ran over and pull him towards me so he would stop walking for me to admire him more.

It was not until the guy I was escorting at the time, Sir Douchebag, basically hit me with his fucking katana that I finally remembered my task at hand was not finished. Thankfully I didn't got hurt but if he would just tap my shoulder or something, it would be more appreciated.

At that time I was still thinking about that boy. It wasn't any big news that I am bisexual. I have been in a relationship with a princess before, then a female warrior of sort and a pirate of a different ship. Well that last one ended badly, really badly, the guy was not happy about the break up but eventually he let go. And now I am interested in a viking who I know, for sure, hated our guts. Why you ask? Well we tried taking over their land at one point, the human did too, and I think you can figure out how that went. And if you don't, it went terribly, we all got beat up badly and ran back like little babies and now they hate us.

The image of that boy was still stuck in my head after I finished showing Douchebag around. I can't explain it, I don't know why I'm attracted to this guy. Is this what love at first sight is? No, that's stupid. But I guess I could call it affection at first sight? Well that just don't sound as cool.

"Hey! Hey!" - a voice called out to me as I was still day, or well, afternoon dreaming. I snapped back into what they call reality just to catch the image of one of the female warrior. Her orange hair was tied neatly to the sides of her head, the armor was beautifully decorated with multiple colors yet still look intimidating.

Most female warrior, whether they were Jew, Fighter, Mage or Thief, always keep their names as secret and refer to each other as codes or nicknames. This particular girl is Ruby. How do I know her name you ask? Well, we're close, she was my ex. Remember when I said I dated a female warrior of some sort? Yea, that was her. We're almost like best friend now so that was nice.

I greeted her as she settled herself next to where I was sitting. If I remember it right, we sat under the tree near the dock and stare at the blue ocean for a long time. I love the sea. There is always something very charming about it, such as the way the colors changes the further you are some shore, the sound of the water slamming onto the sand which almost sound like raining if you don't focus enough, the salty smell and taste of it, giving us a warning it's not like sweet mother earth and only suitable for the ones that are brave enough to take the challenge.

I rambled again. Anyway, after a short while, she spoke again. "It has been a while. How have you been Ike?" - she asked, staring into the distance. I glanced at her for a short moment. She still look very pretty, she has the elegance look in her while the aura she spread out is pure hatred and power, her blue eyes look as if it could pierce through your soul with a simple stare. "Travelling places. You know us~ Looking for treasures, occasionally fight sea monters, sometimes fight with other ships or greet then give the money to the poor~ those old crap~" - I answered, turning my eyes back towards the sea.

From the corner of my eyes, I could slightly see her mouth curved up a bit, forming a small smile. "Same here~". We stayed silent again but it lasted shorter than before. As I was staring at the sea and thinking about the viking kid, something, a memory, the realization, making me sit back up straight. "Wait..! If you're here, does that mean Karen is here too..?!"

She raised her eye brow at me, "Yea? What do you expect?" - she replied, nonchaland attitude, totally chill. I wish I was like that back then. "OH..! Rightt!! Hahaa.." - I replied as my insides jumped all around, my heart was beating faster, my mind was going crazy. Why? Well, Karen, too, is also my ex.

Ruby stared at me in confusion as I literally sweat like a nervous pig. "Dude, you're sweating like hell. Are you really okay? I can ask Madam Wendy to call the healer" - she suggested, handing me her tissue. "I'm fine..! I'm fine..! I'm just.." - I sighed, there is no reason to hide anyway. "Wow, so here is like a gathering party of sort. Dude, Karen is like.. my first girlfriend dude. I haven't talked to her for so long.. this is going to be so god damn awkward!" - I said, grunted as I wipe the sweat with the tissue.

"No it won't." - Ruby said with an oddly huge amount of confident. "Dude how are you so sure?" - I asked but was ignored. "Don't tell me this is literally all the reason why you have been spacing out all this time? ". Do you remember when I tell you she spread a ridiculous amount of hatred aura? Well, at that moment, I felt as if all that hatred and anger was on me. "What? No..! I actually just thought about her just now after you came in the picture." - apparently that was all she needed as an explanation.

I didn't stay with Ruby for long but the amount of time I spent with her is enough to know she is the jealous type. Why was she jealous you ask? "Why are you so mad about it though? Karen is a pretty loveable princess~" - I teased. Ruby didn't enjoy it as she response by grabbing me by the shirt collar with pure murder aura spreading out of her. This was one of the reason why I broke up with her, she was just too scary for me.

"I was just joking! Calm down!" - I reassure her to let her put me down. The me at the time was super terrified, I didn't even know she has that much strength in her but then again I was pretty stupid for thinking so, she is one of the leaders after all. "You know, _you're_ the one acting all strange, what's up with you?" - I asked, fixing my shirt collar as she take in deep breaths in order to calm down. "I'm... _fine_. So why were you spacing out anyway?" - ignoring my question as usual.

I gave up on trying, I'd just pissed her off if I keep pushing the question, plus she'll tell me eventually. "Do you know those viking guys over there?" - I asked as I peaked over the side to look at the tent that the group of vikings were sleeping in. Ruby peaked over as well. "Yea? Sir Douchebag recruited them for us, somehow. But what's with them?" - she asked as she settled back to her original position. "Well.. I think I'm crushing on one of them.." - I admitted softly as I turn my gaze back to the ocean. "Yea, go figure. Firkle is it? The small one? It's not a surprised, really. He does seem like your type". Personally, I don't think I have a 'type' of any sort but oh well. "I can't stop thinking about him man..! I- I really don't know any more.. plus vikings hate our guts.. it won't work." - I sighed.

Ruby stayed silent for a while, thinking probably. "Well.. if Firkle is the one you wanna talk to then I can help you with that" - Ruby spoke up, full of confidence. I sat up so fast when I heard that. "Wait. You know him?! How??" - my eyes were wide open in suprised. "I'm full of surprises man~ Anyway, I met him once while hunting. He is one of those 'non comformist' or something like that." - she explained. "Wow! You're really my savior~".

That night, or well evening, Ruby lead me towards Firkle who was sitting with three other vikings. I must admit, they are far more different than the rest. Firkle was, as said, shorter and less musculine than the rest. Ruby introduced the other three to me. First is Michael, he is the tallest and oldest in the group, I heard that he is a year older than my brother Kyle, did I mention he was the tallest of all vikings we recruited? The second one is Pete, he us the same age as the third one, Henrietta whose age is the same as my brother. The four of them wear different kind of armor, it contains mostly black and occasionally some lighter shades of black with eyeliner applied on their face, Firkle seem to wear black lipstick too.

As I greet them awkwardly, they either just ignore me or tell me to fuck off. At that point, I was incredibly nervous and slightly pissed off. One, I'm in front of a guy I probably got a crush on, two, his gang is extremely scary and buff and three, they were pretty heavy smokers and I was never fond of smokes.

Ruby did a noble thing which was trying to start a conversation with them for me. "Soo anywayy.. eer.. how are you guys enjoying the general place so far..?" - she asked awkwardly. Despite saying she has met and talked to them before, me at the time was pretty sure she wasn't close to them. "Does that matter? We gotta go back to the mountains after this shit is over anyway" - Michael said. "Rightt...". The silence lated more than I would have liked and eventually, they told us to fuck off again and that time, we did.

The amount of time I have to try to be his friend or better, start dating him was about a week before the battle starts. Ruby wasn't much of a big help in starting conversations with him but thankfully, someone else was also there.

"Sorry man, look like I wasn't much help" - Ruby said as we walk further away from their tent. "It's cool, you did help me know bit more about them anyway" - I tried to appease her. Eventually we split ways as I head towards my tent and Ruby towards hers.

I settled in the tent I share with my brother and lie down on the mattress he laid out as he was writting what I still jokingly say is his dead will at the time. I sighed in defeat. At that rate, I wouldn't be able to approach, let alone talking to Firkle. Sure, I knew his name and this friends then but that won't help much.

Catching my somewhat sad expression, Kyle put down his pen and sit down next to where I was laying. "Hey Ike. Why the long face?" - he asked, ruffling my hair like as if I was a child. I sat up and sighed again, "It's nothing important, really. It's just that I am crushing on this.. viking kid.. it's just a crush though so hopefully it'll go away soon." - I answered with a smile. It was and still is pretty common for me to smile because it distracts everyone from what your eyes are saying. Though Kyle was not one of the "everyone".

He raised his eyebrows at me like as if he was asking 'really?' in his sassy tone of voice. "A viking you say? You forgot what we did to them?" - he said, eyebrows still raised. "I know! I know! That's why I said it wouldn't work out! Sheesh, stop teasing mee" - I replied, acting as pissed as possible just for fun. He laughed, "okay okay. Which guy is it that holds such honor to receive my brother's affection?~" - he asked, intentionally use words that would make me cringe.

Kyle and I has always been pretty close. Ever since our parents passed away, Kyle took care of me and pay more attention to me, then we talk more and more which is great. Kyle always tell me what has been bothering him, like, crushes, relationships, breakups, Cartman, ect. If I remember it right, Kyle was in a relationship with his ranger Stan and it lasted for a shocking five years until eventually they broke it off but still remains friends, then somehow he got the wizard king to fall for him but he said their relationship was abusive and broke it off after three months. I'm surprised they lasted for three months actually, I was at sea during the time, me and my crew was betting against each other and all of us lose. Anyway, the breakup with the wizard kind of set the guy crazy and fight with the elves for a while until the Stick sudden appeared and then stolen. During the time they were fighting, Cartman sent his kingdom's princess over to try to distract Kyle, only to realized the princess was a guy.

Moving on from that.

"Well.. it's Firkle" - I said, looking away a little. "Firkle? One of those black clothes vikings?" - he asked with his eyebrows raised, giving me the sassy look again. "Yes Kyle, one of those" - I said, rolling my eyes at his reaction. Kyle rubs his chin and looked up at the ceiling. He usually do that every time he thinks. To be honest, I admit, I was a pretty selfish at the time. I mean who would distract their loving brother from whatever they're doing just to help you find a way to talk with your crush? After a while Kyle snapped his finger and turned towards me. "You remember Kenny?" - he asked as he stood up again. I replied with a short a confused "Yea". "Well Kenny has a little sister. They said she is very nice and everyone in the human kingdom loves her, including the vikings since she often travel to their place to give food, clothes or just to help with hunting or crops and so on. Maybe you should ask her, they said they brought her to the base to keep her safe." - he finished and continued writting.

After saying thanks, I walked out of the tent. I might not know many human's tent but I knew Kenny's because of how different it was from the others. Kenny's tent was pink, bright pink, with unicorn stickers and drawing that they let the kids paste and draw on. I admit that it's cute, it's just too much for me.

I stood in front of the tent, in all honesty I was actually about to knock on it, like, knocking on a door but thankfully I realized the tent didn't have any doors. "Princess Kenny?? Are you in there??" - I called out, fixing my clothes a bit, trying to look presentable. Whether Kenny was a guy or a girl, they are still a princess. After a while, Kenny walked out and gave me a warm smile, "Hello~" - they said. Kenny used to always wear a parka, making it incredibly difficult to hear what they say. "Princess... um -- Would you mind pulling that parka down a bit? It's kind of.. hard to hear you from here.." - I suggested. Kenny was kind enough to pull down their parka. "Oh right, sorry~ Greetings Ike~ What brought you here?" - Kenny ask, their smile was so bright it could lit up the whole kingdom in the moonless noghts. "Hi! So um -- Kyle said you have a sister that has a fairly good relationship with the vikings so I was wondering if I have the honor to meet her?", Kenny giggled before saying "You've met ber before~ Of course you do~". The words shot through my ears as I was left with confusion. 'I have? Why? When?' And then it hit me. Kenny's sister is Karen. Don't know why it took me so long to figure out then by the way, I was so dumb.

"Oh Oh! Right..! Um.. can I see her now? I kinda need her help." - I asked with an awkward smile on my face. Kenny nodded and head inside, probably to call Karen.

In all honesty, I have no idea why I was so nervous. Our relationship, Karen and I, it ended nicely. It was a mutual breakup. I mean, she is a princess, admired by thousands, loved by millions, she is responsible for taking care of the people, the economy while her sister and the king focus on the training, the soldiers. She is too mature than I was, you could say that I guess. Plus, our morals were far too different and after about two or three years, we broke up. I have no idea if she even remember me but it was different than Ruby and I or Filmore and I because after we broke up, I never see her again. The most I'm afraid of is the awkwardness really, I have nothing agaisnt her. And you know what they say, it's hard to forget your first love.

After a short while of waiting, Karen walked out of the tent in a charming yet simplistic outfit rather than the usual fancy dresses she usually seen in. I bowed to greet her as I bit my bottom lips, trying my best to not make weird noises since I tend to do that when i'm nervous, a lot. She stared at me for a while, smiling yet slightly confused. Eventually she giggles and slightly bowed as well, acknowledging my existance. "You don't have to be so formal Ike, we're all friends here~" - she started as she giggled again. I laugh a bit too. I mean, it would be too awkward to just stand there and stare at her wouldn't it? We had a small talk, mostly ask questions to update each other about how have life and family been until she finally broke the ice by directly asking if there was anything I needed help and of course, I said yes and explained my situation with Karen. 

The more I spoke, the more she appeared to be more excited, like a kid getting presents on Christmas. Why? Well Karen is someone who loves helping others and super supportive when it comes to approaching someone new to open themselves. "Like, he is a viking, and I'm an elf pirate and he hates talking and yet someone like me want to date him but I can't even approach him without hearing 'fuck off' every three minutes. Like. At this point it's so hopeles-" before I could finish talking, Karen grabbed my hands and with determination in her eyes, she pulled me towards where they were. "Stop talking nonsense! You wasn't able to approach him yet! How would you know it's hopeless if you never try? Common!" was what she said before reaching the tree that the four black clothes vikings were sitting under.

Karen let go of my hand as she let herself closer to them. With a sweet smile, she greeted and asked: " May I borrow Firkle for a while?~". My heart skipped a beat as Firkle turned his eyes towards me and I swore I saw his cheeks redden a bit as his eyebrows furrows slightly along with the slight pout he has on his face. The rest of them turn to look at Fitkle and gave him a cheeky smirk. "Look who is lucky~" - Henrietta teased, "Look like prince charming found his way to you~" - Pete added, Firkle's cheeks got redder as my eyes can't pull away from him. "Shut up would you" - he mumbled as he pushed Henrietta and Pete's smug face away. Michael stayed quiet for a while before putting down his book and turn to look at Firkle, "So, are you gonna let him slip away again or-?". Firkle's face got even redder as he stood up and head towards us. "Firkle, Ike" - Karen said, pointing at me. I bowed to greet him. "Ike, Firkle" - she continued, pointing at Firkle. Firkle look at everything other than my face as he pull on the end of his sleeve, with a frown and visible red cheeks, he mumbled "Hi" at me.

I died inside, he was, and still is, so adorable.

Me at the time was very, well, witless when it comes to these kinds of things so, without fail, I didn't get any of the hints that all of his friends, including Karen, were throwing at me. Karen, probably realizing how dumb I was, slowly pushes us towards a more private area after a while of just me staring at Firkle.

We settled on a bench near the dock. At first, we sat in silent but eventually I tried to start a conversation. "So.. like- where are you.. er- from?" - I asked awkwardly as I glanced over to Firkle. The moonlight sparkles on the surface of the water, giving a pretty romantic atmostphere as his eyes reflect the colors of the sea. The wind blew gently, lifting his hair up slightly as he take off the heavy looking hat and put it aside. "Where we all come from. The mountains. Duh" - he answered, still looking away from my actual face.

"Ah right- of course. Hehe.. um.. so er.. what do you like to do?" - I asked, rubbing the back of my head. At the time I was confused. I started questioning myself whether I was just attracted to his general outlook. Of course that was until I found something we were both interested in. "Sailing.. I- I like sailing.. It's relaxing at most and it.. it feel like freedom.. like.. like how birds fly on the sky. It give me the feeling to be powerful.. like-" - Firkle answered after a while of silent - "Fuck. I rambled again. Ignore that. That was stupid..". His head was staring at the ground instead of just looking at something else, his fingernail almost like stabbed into his skin and from where I was looking, it seemed like he also bit his lower lips when he felt awkward like I do.

I sat straight up, almost full of excitement. "Sailing? Dude I love sailing! That's basically all I do!~". Firkle looked up from the ground and actually at my face as his eyes seem to even lit up with actual joy. We rambled for hours and hours about the sea and the feeling when you go sailing to the point that I now barely remember how long we actually talked.

It wasn't until Michael came over to complain that we stopped talking. I turn to look at Firkle again. His skin was pale white, his eyes bright as the moon yet also black as the darkest night. I reduntantly said goodbye as we split ways. I still remember, the whole time I was talking with him, my face was constantly hotter than usual, my heart beat in an inconsistant speed and once he walked away, I felt sad, something felt empty, missing. I even remember trying to stop myself from reaching for his hand even though we basically just met.

The rest of the night was spent day dreaming about our interaction. I have never met anyone with the similar interest as I am. Even the people in my crew at the time was interested in exploring lands and finding treasures rather than sailing or concuring the seven seas. "Earth calls Ike~" - Kyle joked as I kept smiling like an idiot.

As the next morning arrived, I was dragged to the training ground. There were different types of training for different 'groupies'. The far distances, work for wizards, warlocks, archers and others with the power and or weapon to hit the oppoment from afar. The close distance, mostly more ones who are used to bare fists and or melee weapons. And then there was us, we basically need to study and remember different hand signs, code words along with learning to bait and sneak attack. I love being a pirate and all but it really limit most of what I have to offer since the war took place on land, considering the Dark Lord's kingdom was a landlock one.

We finished our, what to call it, period of study earlier than the others. As I did, I couldn't help myself stari g at Firkle. The vikings are pretty unique, some of them are in our group to learn sneak attack, some went for archery and some, melee. Firkle was one of the ones who chose to train and fight with a melee weapon, axe to be specific. It was pretty hard to believe since he was so much smaller than the other vikings but he weild an axe so skillfully that it look like he came out of his mother hugging an axe.

As I was staring, a light tap on my shoulder interrupted my day-dream session. It was Ruby. She is Karen's personal guard and since Karen was talking with Kenny nearby, Ruby decided to head over to my side. "I heard you ask for Karen's help~ So? How did it go?" - she asked. Ruby has always been pretty curious so it wasn't shocking when she ask. I turn to look at Firkle before turning back to Ruby again. "It actually went pretty well. She help me, kind of like, drag him out of the group so that I could take to him! Did you know he is really pretty up close? He loves sailing too! Like, isn't that cool?! We have the same interes-", "okay! Okay! You are more addicted to the guy now! I get it! Gosh you ramble a lot". I rubbed the back of my head as an apology to the grumpy lady before turning back to Firkle yet he was gone. Before I could even react, someone smacked my arm, who turned out to be Firkle. "What are you staring at? Some chick got your attention?" - he asked, giving me the sassy eyes.

I just grinned. It would be extremely creepy if someone you've just friended the day before said they were staring at you the whole time now wouldn't it? Firkle rolled his eyes as he walked by me to put the axe back on the shelf. The weapons we used in training are just for training, the real deal is cooler, heavier and more effective along with dangerous so we kept them away for a while.

When he settled himself under the bench near the dock, the same one we sat and talked the night before, he called me over and pat the spot next to him, signing me to sit next to him and I happily accept.

I know the build up for the moment I talk to him is a lot but honestly, that was it, the most interesting part. I spent the next days of the week talking and hanging out with him after training. Sometimes even during training which always led to being scolded. After three days of beating around the bushes, I came to the decision of asking him to be my boyfriend. Despite him being my forth boyfriend, you thought I would have more experience in this but nope. In fact, the other relationship wasn't started by me. When I started dating Karen, I just wanted to experience what it's like and so did she so we just form a couple. When it came to Ruby, she was the one who pop the question, so did the one with Filmore.

So, being my first time asking someone to be my lover, I came to ask some advices from the people who did before. First was Ruby. It was pretty awkward for me but she was pretty cool about it. "Ask someone to be your lover? You are _really_ into him huh? Well it's not that hard. All you need is confident, maybe during a small conversation, just pop the question. Simple, honest and straight to the point".

I then headed over to Stan. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't trust Ruby and her advices, it's just that it's best to know more ideas to choose the one you think is best. So next was Stan, since he dated my brother. "Oh? Little Ike is ready for another relation _ship_ ~ ah? Ya know? Cuz you're a pirate on a sh- Nevermind. Well.. my advice huh? Hmm.. Well I personally would try to set up a little mood~ You know, invite them to somewhere iconic to you two or maybe a small romantic dinner with like a candle, food, somewhere near the sea or whatever with a grand view and then pop the question when the mood is rightfully set~".

Afterwards was my brother. Now, the reason why he is almost the last person I chose to ask was because my brother sucked at relationship advices. But it felt mean if I don't come to him at all. "Oh! Ask someone out huh? Hmm.. well I would personally give them a kind of present with the message inside~ Like maybe a small box with a small message in the box with the present~"

I asked some more people but the answers are pretty similar. So, after 3 days of knowing Forkle, I decided to ask him out and ask him to be my boyfriend.

I won't say it failed terribly nor was it fantastically successful. I started off with just talking about random things with him. Did I mention his smile looks amazingly adorable? No, I need to stop myself from rambling again. Anyway, during the conversation, I asked him out. "So er Firkle.. So um I was wondering if you'd like to join dinner with me?", "Like, with you and your grumpy friend? I'd rather not" - he replied. It might sound weird but he had a point, Ruby and I hung out a lot so it made sense that he thought she would be there too. "No.. Just, erm, you, me and food" - I could feel my cheek warm up a bit but of course, never drop the smile. Firkle though was never great at putting on a poker face or maybe I stare at him so much that even a little bit of him change, I could always notice. Firkle gulped as his face turned into a red shade of color, his fingernail scratches the back of his hand, "um.. Erm.. Y-Yea sure, why not?" - he answered awkwardly, trying his best to act normal and avoid my eyes. He is so adorable.. I need to stop.

I tried to dress up a bit nicer for the little event and we ate near the dock. It wasn't as fancy nor romantic as Stan adviced it to be, during the meal, I pop the question. It wasn't as straight to the point as Ruby adviced it to be since I was nervous nor was it as cheesy as my brother's idea. What's important was, he said yes and my heart exploded. I couldn't even hold in my excitement as I grabbed his hand and just spill out everything I felt at the time. I remember, word for word, Firkle's confession after I pour out mine. "Honestly, I started noticing you when you were leading Douchbag around camp but I learn to accept it after you try to approach us the first time with Ruby.. you are incredibly smart for a pirate yet you are also nice.. and kind and a good listener.... ARGH. You messed me up..". 

For every story, there is a beginning and an end. This story is coming to an end.

As the war broke out, we fought with all of our might and was able to killed the Dark Lord, giving balance back to the world. The wizard king and The elf king came to the agreedment that the Stick are far too powerful and dangerous, together, they destroyed the stick.

The humans and elves get along more than ever and the walls seperating the kingdoms was broken down, letting people in different races live happily and freely.

After her sister devoted her life to being a farmer to directly help her citizen, Karen took care of the economy and lives of the people while the kings focus more on helping Karen providing food and water to the citizen along with training them to fight.

If you haven't fogured it by now, Ruby and Karen were and still is in a pretty good relationship. They are the most famous couple and was also considered iconic. Though they are usually a distance relationship since Ruby usually travels to every corners of the kingdom to help and deliver supplies for their people.

Despite working with each other, my brother still hates the wizard king to dead. He has been rumoured to be in relationship with Princess Kenny from time to time but no one is sure of that.

As of for me and Firkle. Our relationship lasted. After the fight, we talked about our plans to his friends and the leader. It took a long time to get them to our side bit we eventually won in the end. While the drama still happen every once in a while in the kingdom, Firkle and I will still be travelling the seven seas. Sure, we fight and argue from times to times but that's not rare, even normal friends do that, what's important is we're still together, we still have the same ambition and our relationship is still fill with love.


End file.
